El primer paso para la convivencia
by TwinkleRabbit
Summary: El primer paso para la convivencia... es ponerse en la piel del otro. Debido a una apuesta, Ryuichiro y Kaoru deberán meterse en la piel del otro durante ¡una semana! ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir a esos días? ¿Cuál será el premio del ganador? Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.
1. Día 1: Inicio

BIP... BIP... BIP... BIP

Isaka Ryuichiro se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno. Había madrugado más de lo normal en él y en ese momento se quería morir.

 _No puede ser... ¿En qué clase de lío me he metido? Es tu culpa, Kaoru._

Estaba hablando con su pareja, Asahina Kaoru. Después de muchos años de relación y algunos errores y malentendidos de por medio, habían decidido dar el paso y vivir juntos. Pero antes, debían pasar una prueba.

 _Yo y mi gran boca. Ya tenía razón mi madre cuando decía que calladito estaba más guapo..._

Y es que, con el carácter que se gastaba nuestro Ryuichiro, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que proponerle a Kaoru un tonto jueguecito de enamorados, con la esperanza de cambiar la siempre inalterable expresión de su cara. Dios, es que Asahina Kaoru era tan _expresivo_ que a veces sacaba de quicio a Ryuichiro...

 _ **-Flashback-**_

-¿Por qué no nos mudamos juntos?  
-Pero... Tú eras el que se oponía siempre...  
-Es que me he dado cuenta de algo... Quiero estar contigo a todas horas...

-No me molestaría mudarme contigo...  
-Eso me hace feliz. Haré preparaciones para la mudanza.  
-¡Haz el favor de ser más expresivo! ¡Ponte algo feliz al menos!  
-De acuerdo. Te amo, Ryuichiro-sama.  
-Oh... -Ryuichiro enrojeció al momento. -Olvídalo. Prefiero que te comportes como siempre...

-Ryuichiro, ¿en qué quedamos? ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Sabes que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas... Siempre que sea legal. -Asahina siempre conseguía desarmar a Isaka. Siempre iba un paso -o tres- por delante de él...  
-¡Quiero que te pongas en mi lugar!  
-Con gusto lo haré, Ryuichiro-sama, pero... ¿Tú serías capaz de hacer lo mismo? -Asahina encendió la mecha. Isaka iba enfadándose, acumulando rabia...

3, 2, 1... Y explotó.

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de ponerme en tu lugar!  
-¿Sí? Entonces, Ryuichiro-sama, hagamos una cosa... ¿Qué tal si te pones en mi lugar durante una semana... Y yo hago lo mismo?  
-¿Cómo que me ponga en tu lugar? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-A que actúes como yo... Y yo actuaré como tú...  
-Pero... ¿En todos los aspectos? -Isaka estaba asustado pero lo escondía.  
-En el aspecto sexual no será necesario... Si no quieres. -Ryuichiro estaba sonrojado como un tomate maduro y ardiendo de rabia. Asahina en cambio, mostraba una sonrisita de suficiencia.  
-¡De acuerdo! Pero que sea una apuesta, que haya premio... ¡Y yo voy a ganar! -Dijo Isaka convencido, como el niño pequeño que nunca dejó de ser.  
-El premio será... ¿Qué tal si el ganador le pide al otro lo que quiera? Incluso en el aspecto sexual... -Maldita sea, Asahina lo había vuelto a ganar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil alterarlo?  
-A-sa-hi-naaa... ¡Te ganaré! -Masculló Isaka entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño. No hacía falta mucho para sacarlo de sus casillas... Y Asahina Kaoru siempre lo conseguía.

-Pues, sellemos la apuesta...  
-¿Cómo lo hacemos?  
-Vamos a la cama, Ryuichiro-sama...

 _ **-Final del flashback-**_

No debió haber aceptado. Ahora le tocaba madrugar, preparar el desayuno, y hacerlo bien, además.

Ningún problema. Por suerte, y pese a su fama de inútil, Ryuichiro era un hombre que se desenvolvía bastante bien en las tareas del hogar, incluída la cocina. El problema era que le gustaba dormir, que alguien no lo había dejado dormir lo suficiente, necesitaba un baño caliente y había tenido que conformarse con una ducha fría y en definitiva... No podía moverse bien...

Así que andando como los patos, congelado y medio muerto de sueño, pero espabiló y en poco tiempo ya tenía listo un perfecto desayuno japonés.

Al terminar de prepararlo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la casa, sabía lo que encontraría allí.

Asahina Kaoru medio acostado dentro de la bañera de agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado (aunque estaba conteniendo la risa).

Con una mezcla de envidia y fastidio, Ryuichiro se acercó a la bañera con decisión y quitó el tapón del desagüe.

-Despierta.

Asahina hizo como que se desperezaba y se dirigió desnudo hacia el armario donde guardaban las toallas, llenándolo todo de agua a su paso.

-Isaka... Sécame.

 _Esto es una venganza, claramente._

Isaka sacó una toalla blanca del armario, y se la lanzó a Asahina a la cabeza con expresión fastidiada. Éste último se la quitó de encima para anudársela a la cintura, y sin perder la compostura, preguntó:

-¿No se supone que es tu trabajo cuidar de mí? -Isaka tenía el contraataque perfecto. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le dirigió Asahina hacía más de diez años...

 _¿No quieres jugar, Asahina Kaoru? Con Isaka Ryuichiro no se juega..._

-No es necesario hacer tantas cosas por un tipo de 35 años. Si quieres alguien que cuide de ti, contrata una sirvienta o cásate.

Asahina sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al reconocer esas frases. El también recordaba lo que seguía... Así que le siguió el juego.

-Si tú te casas, yo también lo haré.  
-¡Yo no me casaré hasta que tú lo hagas!  
-¿Por qué? -El estúpido jueguecito continuaba.  
-Pues porque... De todas formas, deja de pedirme cosas que puedes hacer por ti mismo. Ahora vamos a la editorial, esta semana hay una reunión y asistirás tú... -Decia Ryu con expresión malévola. Sería el sirviente de Asahina durante toda la semana, pero podría librarse de las juntas de Marukawa. Kaoru, mientras oía a Ryu, había enchufado el secador de pelo y ya empezaba a vestirse.

 _Serás el jefazo esta semana, y yo tu secretario. Y tenemos junta en un par de días... ¡Correrá la sangre!_

La semana prometía ser muy interesante...

* * *

¡Hola! no me gusta mucho publicar en esta página, pero decidí publicar esta historia para ver si tenía buena acogida. Tendrá 7 capítulos y algún extra... y está también disponible en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad.

Asahina: ¿Por qué no te casas?

Isaka: Pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos.

(Perdón por esto último)

Saluditos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Día 2: La cucaracha

_Yo mataré cucarachas por ti. 💙💙💙_

Día 2.

Como la mañana anterior, el despertador sonó muy temprano para Isaka, la suerte era que la noche anterior habían llegado tarde y cansados a casa y no habían mantenido relaciones... Una suerte, pensaba Isaka. Quién lo diría, Isaka Ryuichiro, que a veces tenía que insinuarse de manera bastante descarada delante de su pareja...

Asahina no es que fuera frío. Era un amante apasionado y le gustaba arriesgar, probar cosas nuevas y... Dominar. Pero siempre anteponía los demás a él mismo, y eso unido a su inexpresividad, a veces hacía que a Ryu se lo llevaran los demonios... O la insoportable calentura.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Ryuichiro se alegraba de no haber hecho el amor la noche anterior... Igual debía madrugar y por lo menos podría moverse bien.

Se dio una ducha rápida y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Un desayuno japonés, aún quedaba mucha semana por delante y era posible que Asahina, en su nuevo papel, le pidiese algún capricho.

El desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, y era hora de sacar a Kaoru de la bañera.

-Ryuichiro... Sécame.

Asahina nunca lo reconocería, pero en el fondo le gustaba ser cuidado de aquella manera. Aunque fuese sólo por una semana, le gustaba levantarse un poco más tarde, tener el desayuno preparado... Que Ryuichiro le secara el cabello con una toalla, dándole un suave masaje en la cabeza...

En Marukawa, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Al trabajar juntos, ambos conocían bastante bien el trabajo del otro, les resultó fácil cambiar de roles en ese aspecto. Lo único era que, para terminar de imitar el carácter de Isaka-san, Asahina tenía que pasearse por los diferentes departamentos que conformaban la editorial para "animarles" a su manera. Pero la semana aún era muy larga... Dejarían lo de ir a molestar por los departamentos para más adelante. Ahora, lo importante era trabajar...

Cuando llegaron a casa, se pusieron ropa cómoda y mientras Isaka preparaba la cena, Asahina pasó al baño y recordó un pequeño incidente ocurrido cuando eran jóvenes...

 _ **Flashback:**_

Hacía poco que Isaka y Asahina habían aceptado sus mutuos sentimientos. Como el heredero aún vivía con sus padres, los encuentros de la parejita eran en el piso de Kaoru. Éste se había mudado a un piso un poco pequeño, pero era acogedor y podía pagarlo, eso era lo más importante.

Isaka acudía allí de vez en cuando. Ese día había sido caluroso, y después de haber hecho el amor tres o cuatro veces, Ryuichiro se dirigió a la ducha, ese apartamento no tenía bañera.

Después de ducharse, estaba a punto de llamar a Asahina para secarlo, cuando vio algo extraño. Una cucaracha que salía de algún rincón del cuarto de baño.

-¡ASAHINAAAAA! -Ese grito era demasiado incluso para él, por lo que acudió rápidamente al cuarto de baño, para encontrar a Ryuichiro temblando y muerto de miedo.

-Ryuichiro-sama, ¿qué pasa?  
-Una cu... cuca... ¡Una cucaracha!  
-¿Dónde está?  
-No... Lo sé... Asahina... Tengo miedo...  
-Tranquilízate, Ryuichiro-sama. Yo mataré cucarachas por ti... -Envolvió a Ryu en una gran toalla y lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama. -Quédate aquí. Voy a matar al insecto.

Asahina se volvió a meter en el cuarto de baño, armado con Ecogel y una escoba, y salió dentro de un rato.

-Ryuichiro-sama... Está muerta. Y he tirado Ecogel por los agujeros.  
-Asahina... Cuando puedas te cambias de piso.

Y a los pocos años, Asahina se mudó a otro piso.

 _ **Final del flashback.**_

Pues en eso estaba pensando Asahina, cuando se le ocurrió una genial idea. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a ponerla en práctica, pero considerando las circunstancias en las que se encontraban aquella semana, se decidió.

-¡Ryuichiro! ¡RYUICHIROOO!

Ryu ya tenía la cena preparada y se alarmó al oír a Kaoru. Pensó que le había ocurrido algo, que había resbalado en la ducha, vaya usted a saber...

-¡Kaoru! ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Una... Una cucaracha... Corriendo por el baño...  
-¿Dónde está? ¿La has matado? -A Ryuichiro no le gustaban nada esos insectos, siempre le habían dado una mezcla de miedo y asco. No le hacía nada de gracia tener que matarla, pero enseguida comprendió que Kaoru lo había puesto a prueba.  
-No... Tengo miedo... Creo qje se escondió debajo del armario del baño.

Ryuichiro ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Acompañó a Kaoru a la cocina, al ser pequeñajo -comparado a Kaoru- no tuvo que llevarlo en brazos, ¡sólo faltaría!  
-Kaoru, la cena está lista. Yo me voy al baño a ver si me la cargo... -Ryuichiro hizo de tripas corazón y se fue al cuarto de baño. Limpió minuciosamente, inspeccionó todos los desagües, movió el armario para ver lo que se encontraba allí y... Nada. Todo limpio y reluciente. Ni rastro de insectos.

Entonces, Ryuichiro empezó a tener miedo en serio. Volvió a la cocina y dijo:  
-Kaoru... No la encontré por ningún lado...  
-¿Sabes qué significa eso?

-Tendrás que inspeccionar toda la casa... -Ryuichiro palideció, estuvo a punto de anular la apuesta... Pero su orgullo ganó.  
-Está bien. Yo me encargo.

Mientras Kaoru estaba en la habitación, Ryuichiro limpió e inspeccionó detenidamente toda la casa. En cada rincón sospechoso echaba unas gotas de Ecogel, sin descuidar ni un milímetro, tal como habría hecho Kaoru... ¡Kaoru! Se las pagaría pero bien... Esos pensamientos lo motivaban a seguir limpiando... Pero sin deshacerse de esa sensación de miedo y asco que parecía invadirlo.

Por fin llegó a la habitación. La casa ya estaba limpia, Kaoru acostado y Ryuichiro a punto de hacerlo. Cuánto le gustaría acercarse a Kaoru y pedirle que lo abrazara toda la noche... Pero su orgullo era más fuerte. ¡Tenía que ganar! Así que se acostó sin más, deseándole buenas noches a su pareja.  
-Buenas noches, Kaoru. -Se volvió de espaldas a él.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Sin embargo, no podía dormir. La imagen de las cucarachas campando libremente por su casa lo mantenía en vela... De pronto, unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y una voz suave le susurró al oído:  
-Ryuichiro... Todo era una broma. No hay ninguna cucaracha...  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Que todo es broma. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando empezamos a salir? -Ryuichiro se quedó pensativo...

 _¿Será posible? ¡MALDITO KAORU! Hacerme pasar tanto miedo... Por lo menos en mi caso fue verdad. Pero no importa, ¡me las pagará pero bien!_

La última palabra que rondó por la cabeza de Isaka Ryuichiro antes de dormirse fue... VENGANZA.

* * *

Prepárate Asahina... Con Isaka no se juega 😈

Segundo capítulo, esta idea se me ocurrió para un one shot con la trifecta, pero al final decidí meterlo aquí por falta de inspiración. Mucha broma, pero Kaoru ya ha conseguido que Ryu limpie la casa. Takano, toma ejemplo y haz lo mismo con Ritsu en vez de limpiar tú su piso.

Otras cosas... En este fic no habrá mpreg. Lemon ya veremos...

Saluditos.


	3. Día 3: Rondas

Día 3.

El despertador sonó a primera hora. Por si no hubiera sido suficiente con la broma de las cucarachas, Kaoru ya no se conformaba con el clásico desayuno japonés, y así se lo había hecho saber a Ryuichiro.

-Ryuichiro... Mañana quiero desayunar tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresas, acompañadas de un café, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y frutas peladas y cortadas en trozos...  
-De acuerdo, Kaoru. -Ryu aceptaba, ya que también se beneficiaría de aquel desayuno. Menos es nada.

Pero a la falta de sueño se sumaban las ansias de venganza, así que Ryu trabajó con más animos que nunca. Al llegar a Marukawa y durante los siguientes días, se lo haría pasar muy bien a Kaoru.

Al terminar, fue a sacarlo de la bañera y a darle su masajito en la cabeza. Kaoru simplemente se dejaba hacer y disfrutaba del momento... Era raro que Ryuichiro hiciera tantas cosas por él... Bueno, no tanto. Aún conservaban la plantita que los unió...

Después del desayuno se dirigieron a Marukawa, donde concretaron lo que iba a hacer cada uno.

Isaka se quedaría en el despacho haciendo las tareas típicas de un secretario: papeleo, concertar diversas citas y reuniones, contestar al teléfono... Asahina mientras tanto, se pasearía por los distintos departamentos de la empresa a molestar un poco al más puro estilo Isaka.

Había algo en que no podían cambiar de papeles, y era... En la firma de los diferentes contratos que involucraban a Marukawa. Se necesitaba la firma del mismo jefazo... Digo, presidente. Pero en lo demás, no era tan raro. La buena relación de Isaka y Asahina era conocida por toda la editorial, todo el mundo sabía que aquellos dos eran uña y carne, y lo que no sabían, se lo imaginaban...

Así que Asahina se dispuso a hacer la ronda.

 _ **Departamento de literatura:**_

Al pasar por delante de dicho departamento, Kaoru oyó varias voces, entre ellas una exaltada voz femenina.

-La primera vez... ¡Las primeras veces son muy bonitas! ¡Y las relaciones son bonitas! ¡Ese proyecto va a ser un éxito de ventas! -Reconoció a Aikawa Eri, la editora del mismísimo Usami Akihiko, hablando a gritos con otra editora de literatura. Se acercó disimuladamente:

-Aikawa... Recuerde que esta semana hay que ir al apartamento de Usami-sensei a recoger el manuscrito. Procure que lo tenga listo.

Aikawa reconoció a Asahina y calló al momento. Ese hombre le daba miedo en persona, aunque ella junto con otras editoras (incluida toda la sección Zafiro) creía que era algo más que el secretario de Isaka-san.

-De acuerdo, Asahina-san.  
-Por cierto, yo la acompañaré al piso de Usami. -Aikawa no preguntó por qué, esos dos sabrían lo que hacían. Igual Usami ya había prohibido terminantemente la entrada de Isaka a su piso, vaya usted a saber...

Asahina siguió con su ronda...

 _ **-En Japun:**_

Las cosas en Japun estaban un poco revueltas, la reciente incorporación de Misaki había trastocado un poco a los demás integrantes del departamento. Había un tipo con el cabello de punta que parecía tratar bien al pobre chibi-tan, igual que el mismo Kirishima, que tenía la fama (bien merecida) de ser un jefe comprensivo. La verdad era que se aprovechaban un poco del jovencito, ya que gracias a él los episodios depresivos de Ijuuin-sensei, la estrella de la revista, habían bajado drásticamente.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?  
-Buenos días, Asahina-san, ocupados como siempre. Ah, Takahashi-kun, ve al piso de Ijuuin-sensei a recoger su manuscrito y llévale este paquete con comida. Yo tengo que ir a ventas a hablar de unos asuntos con Takafumi...

 _¿Takafumi? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

-De acuerdo, Kirishima-san, iré enseguida.  
-Tsk... -Un murmullo ininteligible que sonaba a maldición, o tal vez el Padrenuestro al revés, proveniente de Shizuku, el tipo con pinta de psicópata que era uno de los tantos que trabajaban con Ijuuin-sensei, y que parecía tenerle un poco de manía a Misaki. Seguro que en su habitación tenía un altar con una foto de Misaki al revés y le ponía dos velas negras. O tal vez un muñequito (o más de uno) de vudú para clavarle agujas.

 _Interesante. Tengo que decirle a Ryuichiro-sama que me deje hacer más rondas... Me voy a ventas._

 _ **Departamento de ventas:**_

Era la hora de comer y el departamento de ventas estaba casi vacío. Casi... A excepción de Yokozawa, el oso gruñón, que parecía esperar a alguien.

Ese alguien llegó inmediatamente. Kirishima llegó mostrando dos paquetitos.  
-Takafumi... Te has ido tan rápido que lo olvidaste. Hiyo nos ha preparado un par de bentos, ¿quieres comer conmigo? Se acercó y le dio un besito fugaz. Yokozawa se sonrojó completamente.  
-De acuerdo...  
-Además, no me digas que no me estabas esperando, osito.

 _Interesante. Aunque Ryuichiro-sama ya debe saberlo._

Era verdad, a Isaka no se le escapaba nada. De todas formas, iría a comer con él y le contaría lo que había visto.

#########

Después de comer, se dirigió a los otros departamentos que le quedaban por visitar.

 _ **-En Emerald:**_

Empezaba fuerte, con las doncellas, lideradas por el simpático Takano. Esperaba oír gritos, y no falló.

-¿Onodera? ¡¿Dónde c*** está Onodera? ¡ONODERA! -Últimamente Takano la había tomado con el novato. El aludido apareció con el abrigo desabrochado y la bufanda mal colocada.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!  
-Seguro que te has quedado dormido en el tren... ¿Has comido?  
-Me olvidé...  
-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -En ese departamento se estaban ellos dos, como siempre en plena discusión, Kisa hecho bolita en su asiento y Mino en su estado natural... Hatori se había ido sin decir donde. Asahina decidió intervenir.  
-Takano-san, está bien que se preocupe por su subordinado... Pero no le grite tanto.  
-¡Ja! Él ya sabe que lo hago por amor. -Kisa y Mino levantaron la cabeza de sus asientos.  
-¡Ricchan! ¡Queremos saber los detalles de esto!  
-Sí, Onodera, cuéntales... Buenas tardes, Asahina-san.  
-Por cierto, ¿podrían ir a comprarle chocolate a Ryuichiro-sama? -A Asahina le entró el remordimiento al ver la cara del pobre Ritsu.  
-Sí... creo que sí. Onodera, vienes conmigo, así me aseguro de que comas algo. -Kisa y Mino sonreían en medio de su cansancio. Al cabo de unas horas, no recordarían lo que había pasado.

 _Pobre nanahikari. En fin, es lo que tiene actuar como Ryuichiro-sama..._

Quedaba otro temible departamento...

 _ **-En Sapphire:**_

Sapphire era otra casa de locos. El departamento que se encargaba de los mangas BL estaba íntegramente formado por mujeres, con diversos grados de fanatismo, dadas a chillar escandalosamente y al sangrado nasal. Y sólo les hacía falta ver a un par de hombres guapos juntos para tener _fanservice_ durante semanas. Y es que Marukawa era el paraíso del fanservice...

-Buenas tardes, señoras, ¿todo bien por aquí? -Asahina mostró algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
-Asahina-san, ¿dónde está Isaka-san?  
-Se encuentra un poco... indispuesto...  
-Y le ha pedido a usted que vaya a visitarnos. ¡Se llevan de maravilla! -Dijo la editora en jefe de aquella sección.  
-¡Kyaaa! -Chillaron varias editoras jóvenes.  
-¡Parecen novios! ¡Aikawa nos lo ha dicho! -Dijeron entre risitas.

Asahina se encogió de hombros.  
-Si está todo bien, me voy. Un placer tratar con ustedes, señoras...

 _Vaya. Para tenerme miedo, Aikawa es bastante habladora..._

Por fin. Asahina había terminado con sus rondas, pensaba en los días tan disparatados que estaba viviendo, aunque se encontraban en el tercer día del reto ya empezaba a comprender que no era tan fácil ponerse en el lugar del otro. Y lo acabaría de comprender a lo largo de aquella semana y del reto.

Pero también quería disfrutar de las atenciones de su pareja (hablando claro, quería aprovecharse), así que lo envío a hacer la compra después del trabajo, y dejó que preparase la cena.

Mañana les esperaba otro día loco.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Día 4: Juntas en Marukawa

Día 4: Las terribles juntas en Marukawa... ¡Correrá la sangre!

Y llegó el día. El esperado día en que Ryuichiro se vengaría de Kaoru haciéndole asistir a un par de juntas en Marukawa.

En las juntas se reunían el presidente y los jefes de las diferentes secciones de la editorial. Algunos de ellos tenían un carácter un tanto "peculiar", por lo que podían llegar incluso a lanzarse lo primero que pillaban a la cabeza.

Isaka, acostumbrado, se limitaba a sentarse con los pies encima de la mesa y a disfrutar del espectáculo. A veces también se divertía molestando a la chica encargada del departamento de finanzas, incluso al mismísimo Yokozawa, "el oso gruñón de Marukawa".

Aquel día tenían juntas con los departamentos Japun y Emerald, respectivamente. Asahina se preparó, respiró hondo... Y recordó que debía comportarse como Isaka, ¿o tal vez no?

En la sala de juntas, ya estaban todos los asistentes. La señorita Fuji, jefa del departamento de finanzas, el oso gruñón y Kirishima Zen, el editor jefe de Japun, que no perdía de vista al pobre Yokozawa, que pensaba que se habían vuelto todos locos.

-Buenos días. Disculpen mi tardanza... Me he dormido y no he tenido tiempo para revisar los papeles. Lo haré ahora... Empiecen sin mí.

Empezó la señorita Fuji:  
-Para la publicación del siguiente tomo del manga "Las aventuras de Súper-Armónica", hemos pensado en una edición inicial de... 200.000 copias.  
-No estoy de acuerdo. -Contestó Kirishima.  
-Cuénteme más, Kirishima-san. -La señorita Fuji se controlaba...  
-Mire, nuestro caballo de batalla "The Kan" ya se acaba, y no queremos ser conocidos simplemente por ese manga. Hay muchos autores buenos e historias increíbles, y debemos darles una oportunidad, igual que a nuestros fieles lectores y posibles nuevos... Por eso, sugiero unas 280.000 copias.  
-¡Demasiadas! -Rugió el oso gruñón.  
-¿Por qué... Takafumi? -Dijo Kirishima tan tranquilo mientras Yokozawa, sonrojado, apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa.  
-¡No podemos correr ese riesgo! Es una nueva serie, y si no tiene tantas ventas como esperamos, mi departamento se la carga...  
-Pero si hay que hacer reimpresión, se pierde dinero. -Buen punto el de Kirishima.  
-¿He oído dinero? Vaya... Déjenme que lo piense un poco... -Asahina levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba mirando. -¿Qué les parece 270.000 copias?  
-De ahí hasta las 280.000 copias que sugerí no hay tanto. -Hizo notar Kirishima.  
-Pues también tiene razón. -Dijo Asahina. -Adjudicado. 280.000 copias. Japun nunca defrauda, ¿eh? -Fuji y Yokozawa miraban a Asahina como si no se lo creyeran.  
-Ah... Perdone mi indiscreción, Asahina-san, pero... ¿Por qué asistió usted a la junta en vez de Isaka-san? -Asahina tuvo que pensar una respuesta digna de Isaka.  
-Porque puedo. Y nos vamos a casar, así que seremos los dueños totales de Marukawa. -Se quedaron sin palabras y salieron sin hacer ruido.

Kirishima y Yokozawa iban hablando antes de la siguiente junta, a la que asistiría éste último:  
-Osito... Me gustaría que fueras un poco más combativo conmigo en las juntas...  
-¡Púdrete! ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte?  
-La suerte que tengo... Es tenerte a ti, osito.

Yokozawa tuvo que pasar por el baño a lavarse la cara antes de la siguiente junta.

Mientras tanto... Asahina se había escapado un momento a hablar con Isaka, que arreglaba papeles tranquilamente dentro de la oficina.

-Ryuichiro-sama, ¿siempre es igual?  
-¿Japun? Eso no fue nada, ahora te toca con los de Emerald. Ahí vas a ver lo que es bueno.

Y tanto. Una junta con el departamento más peligroso de la editorial, liderado por Takano, que siempre tenía la escopeta cargada y un grito o insulto a punto.

Hablando de Takano, ya se oían sus gritos a lo lejos.  
-¡LLEGAS TARDE, ONODERA! ¡Te tengo dicho que debes llegar antes que tus superiores! ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? -Asahina distinguió a Onodera Ritsu, el hijo del dueño de Onodera Ed. que ahora trabajaba allí, con cara de querer morir allí mismo.  
-Lo siento, Takano-san... -La verdad era que Ritsu había ido a visitar a una de sus mangakas... y otra vez se había dormido en el tren. Eso era debido a que alguien que le gritaba en el trabajo, por las noches no lo dejaba dormir. Yokozawa veía la escena, unos meses antes le hubiese lanzado un comentario sarcástico a Onodera pero ahora se limitaba a mandarle apoyo psicológico. Y es que aguantar a Masamune era muy difícil.

Asahina entró en la sala, saludando y dando inicio a la junta. Puso los pies encima de la mesa... Y empezaron.

Como antes, la primera en hablar fue Fuji.  
-Desde mi departamento, hemos pensado que la edición inicial del tercer tomo del manga "Love Rabbit" debe tener una cantidad de 230.000 copias.  
-¡Incorrecto! No aceptaré menos de 250.000 copias. -Yokozawa se veía con más ánimos.  
-¡Es mi última palabra! ¡No pienso correr ese riesgo!  
-¿Cómo que no? ¡De 250.000 no bajo!  
-300.000 copias. -Takano intervino, ganándose una risotada y un comentario despectivo de Fuji.  
-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Takano, deja de soñar despierto! -A Fuji le encantaba molestarlo.  
-¿Dónde vas con tantas copias, Takano? ¡No estás bien de la cabeza! ¡Se van a quedar para vender más de la mitad!  
-No tenéis intuición.  
-¡No me hagas reír, Takano!  
-¿Intuición? ¡Tú no sabes lo que dices! -Yokozawa, tan amable como siempre.

Asahina intentó calmar los ánimos, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dirigirse al joven castaño de ojos verdes sentado al lado de Takano, que no había abierto la boca.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?  
-Esto... Creo que 300.000 copias están bien. Esta autora está posicionada en el top 5 de ventas, las encuestas han arrojado resultados favorables y necesitamos reimpresiones de los tomos anteriores... Por eso creo que está bien esa cantidad. -Takano miraba a Ritsu con orgullo mal disimulado, y Asahina se dio cuenta.  
-Adjudicado. 300.000 copias para empezar. Pueden retirarse.

Yokozawa salió el primero, cierto editor de manga shonen lo esperaba para cenar con Hiyori. Después se retiró Fuji, y Takano y Onodera lo hicieron juntos. Asahina aún pudo oír algo de su conversación:

-Ven a mi casa esta noche.  
-No... ¡Esto no es amor!  
-¿Y entonces, qué es?  
-Ah, pues es verdad... Iré a tu casa... Pero hazme la cena.  
-Estás muy exigente hoy, Ritsu...  
-¿No decías que querías consentirme? Pues empieza dándome de comer...  
-Algo es algo, Ritsu.

Asahina se fue al despacho a buscar a Isaka, que seguía entretenido. Ya había terminado con los papeles y se dedicaba a leer un manga BL editado por la sección de Zafiro, titulado "Jugando a los médicos".

-Ryuichiro-sama... Conque "Jugando a los médicos"  
-Sí, es bastante bueno. Aunque cambiaría algo del título... Pero es interesante.  
\- Menos mal que la junta con Zafiro fue la semana pasada... Hoy ya he tenido suficiente de fanservice.  
-Ah, ya. Marukawa está llena de parejitas, menos mal que cuando llegué a presidente anulé la prohibición de relaciones entre miembros de la empresa, ya que me hubiese tocado despedirlos a todos... Empezando por nosotros mismos. -Dijo Isaka sin dejar de leer su manga.  
-Da igual cuántas parejas hayan... Nosotros fuimos los primeros. Y somos más guapos. -Puntualizó Asahina.


	5. Día 5: Visitando a los autores estrella

Día 5

Como los días anteriores, el despertador sonó pronto para Ryuichiro. Respecto al desayuno, Kaoru había subido el nivel ya que le había pedido expresamente tortitas americanas con sirope de arce. Ryuichiro se las vio y se las deseó para poder cocinar aquello y que no se le quemara. Además, ese plato era prácticamente un cubo de calorías y no tenían tiempo de hacer ejercicio. ¿Cómo las quemarían?

 _Menos mal que ya estamos a viernes._

Los viernes son días de mucho ajetreo en la editorial. Aunque los cargos más importantes deben acudir a trabajar muchos sábados por la mañana, los viernes deben quedar muchas cosas cerradas.

Y ese viernes, era "viernes del terror", eso significaba que había que recoger los manuscritos de... Usami Akihiko e Ijuuin Kyo.

Los autores más conocidos de Marukawa, geniales en su trabajo, pero con una serie de defectos que hacían que sólo unos pocos elegidos pudiesen trabajar con ellos.

Usami Akihiko, ganador del premio Naomori siendo muy joven, autor de varios best-seller... Pero en el fondo infantil, vago y con un absoluto desinterés en las personas.

Ijuuin Kyo, autor de The Kan, el manga más vendido en Marukawa, en Japón y exportado a países europeos, pero tan infantil como Usami y con tendencia a la depresión.

Ambos se estaban retrasando con sus manuscritos, así que tocaba ir a sus casas y _animarlos_ un poco.

De Usami-sensei se encargaba Aikawa, aunque a veces iba con el mismo Isaka, sobre todo cuando querían convencerlo de asistir a alguna fiesta, ¡Isaka no fallaba! Por eso, hoy Kaoru se enfrentaba a un gran reto.

Kaoru pasó por el departamento de literatura, donde ya estaba esperándolo Aikawa Eri, que le preguntó cortésmente por Isaka.

-Buenos días Asahina-san, ¿otra vez va a venir usted? ¿Dónde está Isaka-san?  
-Buenos días Aikawa. Isaka-san pensó que yo podría convencer mejor a Usami-sensei esta vez.

El camino al lujoso piso de Usami fue silencioso y algo incómodo, sabemos que Aikawa le tenía algo de respeto a Asahina y no se atrevía a hablar con él, como lo hubiese hecho con Ryuichiro.

-Así que habla de nosotros con las chicas de Sapphire.  
-Oh... -Aikawa pillada en falta. -Lo siento, Asahina-san, yo...  
-No pasa nada, Aikawa. No me molesta.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sé que muchos chismes que corren por la editorial y por Sapphire son propiciados por el mismo Ryuichiro.  
-Ah, sí. Puede que sí.  
-Todos sabemos la fama que tenemos... Y no me equivoco al decir que hay más empleados que mantienen relaciones, ¿verdad?  
-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?  
-Simplemente hay que ser un poco observador.

Habían llegado al apartamento de Usami, sabían que no tenía caso tocar al timbre ya que el autor no les abriría la puerta, así que entraron con su propia llave.

El apartamento estaba limpio, aparentemente, y la planta baja se encontraba silenciosa. Subieron hasta la habitación principal, y Asahina abrió de un portazo.

-¡Usami-sensei! Venimos a recoger el manuscrito. -El aludido se encontraba en la cama, encima de Misaki Takahashi, el muchachito que había entrado a trabajar hacía poco en Japun y que llevaba de cabeza tanto a Usami como a Ijuuin.

-Creo que estoy alucinando. ¿Es que Isaka es tan vago que envía a su perro faldero a mi casa?  
-Secretario personal, Usami-sensei. Venimos a recoger su manuscrito.  
-¿No podrían venir en otro momento? ¿Que no se han dado cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer?  
-Está a punto de comerse a ese renacuajo, ¿no? -El pobre Misaki habría salido huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Usami lo sujetaba fuertemente.  
-Sí, igual que usted se come a Isaka por las noches, y se le ocurre molestarme. -El bueno de Asahina los hubiese dejado en paz, pero debía comportarse como su Ryuichiro-sama, así que sacó aplomo de donde no lo tenia.  
-Sí, lo hago. Y además he venido a avisarlo de que la semana que viene tiene que asistir a una fiesta. Será en el hotel Teito, tendrá que dar un pequeño discurso...  
-¿Cuándo he aceptado yo eso?  
-Usted no... Pero Chibi-tan sí. -Misaki miraba a Aikawa como pidiendo auxilio, ésta se limitó a sonreír y a decirle animada:  
-¡Misaki-kun! ¡Ven conmigo a Marukawa, he traído ositos rellenos de crema y chocolate!

Mientras tanto Usami y Asahina terminaban su enfrentamiento.  
-¿De acuerdo, entonces?  
-No me queda más remedio. Aunque si fuera Isaka ya lo habría tirado por la ventana.  
-Se lo comunicaré a Ryuichiro-sama.

 _No sé si alegrarme o asustarme, así que le daré miedo un poco más. Panda de locos... Ryuichiro, cuando termine la semana tendrás um GRAN castigo._

Aikawa consiguió su manuscrito, y con éste en la mano emprendió el camino hacia Marukawa, junto con Asahina y el pobre Misaki, al que esperaban aún varias sorpresas.

Kaoru fue directamente a su despacho, donde lo esperaba Ryu, leyendo una de las novelas de la serie Junai Romantica.  
-Ryuichiro-sama, te dio fuerte con esas novelas.  
-Estoy tomando nota y aprendiendo ideas. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, creo que estaría bien probar cosas nuevas en la cama.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?  
-Ah... Nada. Por cierto, en Japun están en crisis. Todos los integrantes han intentado contactar con Ijuuin-sensei, pero no hay manera de que conteste al teléfono. Por eso, tienes que ir allí y convencer a Chibi-tan para ir a _animarlo..._

Pobre chibi-tan. Pero órdenes son órdenes, y había que mantener contentos a los autores, en especial si dan beneficios y tienen tendencia a la depresión.

-Asahina, toma. Es un paquete de comida para Ijuuin-sensei, seguro que hace días que no sale de casa ni se afeita. Esto lo animará, y más si se lo da Chibi-tan.

-¡Chibi-tan! ¡En marcha!  
-¡Asahina-san! ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Rápido, debemos ir al domicilio de Ijuuin-sensei. Toma, esto es un paquete de comida, debes dárselo tú...

Alguien estaba oyendo su conversación, ése era Shizuku, el editor con fama de psicópata, más que el mismísimo Kanade Mino.

De camino al apartamento de Ijuuin, no hablaron. Misaki no sabía dónde meterse, y sólo rogaba por que su hermano lo sacara de tales aprietos. Y es que desde que conoció a Usagi-san, su vida era como una comedia surrealista.

Asahina comprendía al muchacho, le recordaba a él mismo. Un chico normal y corriente, convertido de la noche a la mañana en el blanco de los caprichos de un niño rico mimado. Por eso, no quería forzarlo a mantener una conversación.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde residía Ijuuin Kyo, encontraron abierta la puerta de su piso. Entraron sin decir nada y fueron directos a la habitación donde trabajaba el mangaka.

La habitación daba pena, desordenada y llena de libros y papeles arrugados por todas partes. Medio escondido en un rincón se hallaba Ijuuin, con el cabello sobre su frente, barba de muchos días, aspecto desesperado y necesitado de un buen baño.

-Buenas tardes, Ijuuin-sensei.  
-¡No valgo para esto! ¡Mi manga no vale nada...! Ni el mismo Isaka-san ha venido a mi casa, ha tenido que enviar a su secretario... -Asahina no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a que lo considerasen un simple secretario, y poca gente sabía que tenía elevados conocimientos de edición.  
-¡No diga eso, Ijuuin-sensei! ¡Usted dibuja mi Biblia! -Fue Misaki el que habló. -¡Amo su trabajo, y a los lectores les encanta! ¡Así que dé lo mejor!  
-Takahashi-kun... Gracias por tus ánimos, ¡lo haré por ti! Mañana por la mañana Kirishima-san tendrá el manuscrito en su mesa.  
-Ijuuin-sensei, esto es para usted. Es un poco de comida... -Misaki le tendió el paquetito a Ijuuin, que lo cogió para guardarlo en la cocina. Después, buscó en un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una funda de móvil de The Kan, que dio a Misaki.  
-Gracias por tus ánimos. Esto es para ti... Y a ver si algún día aceptas cenar conmigo. -Ijuuin habló sin inmutarse, ante la atenta mirada de Asahina. Misaki terminó la conversación mirando su reloj.  
-¡Qué tarde! Debemos irnos... Buena suerte, sensei.

En el camino hacia Marukawa, Asahina habló.  
-Takahashi-kun... ¿Debería decírselo a Usami-sensei? -Misaki tocó fondo. Lo último que le faltaba, oír el tono "plano-irónico" del novio de Isaka.  
-Haga lo que quiera. -Se marchó a Japun sin mirar atrás.

Kaoru se reunió con Ryu, que aún seguía leyendo su novela de Junai Romantica.

-¿Interesante?  
-No sabes cuánto...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Buenas (y buenos)

Como dije en mi bio, no me gusta publicar aquí, pero entro a leer de vez en cuando y ayer encontré un review en esta historia, ¡gracias por comentar!

Voy a terminarla, pero para quien quiera leer más de mis cuentitos o tenga prisa por saber el final, esta historia y otras se encuentran completas en Wattpad y Amor Yaoi. *Ahora es cuando acuden a la bio para ver mis otras cuentas* JAJAJAJAJA ok, no.

De todas formas, gracias por leer y saluditos a todos.


	6. Día 6: Fastidiando a Usami Akihiko

Día 6: ¡sábado de molestar!

El sábado no difiere mucho de los otros días de la semana en el piso de Ryu y Kaoru. Como los días anteriores, Ryu se levantó el primero para darse una ducha rápida antes de preparar un suculento desayuno expresamente pedido por Kaoru.

-Tostadas francesas acompañadas de frutas peladas y cortadas en trozos. Para beber, un café y zumo de naranja... Así tendré la energía suficiente para pasar el aspirador...

Porque tristemente, el sábado no podían cambiar funciones. Ryu debía acudir a Marukawa, siendo el jefazo la firma que necesitaban los diversos contratos que esperaban en el escritorio era la de él... Y a Kaoru le tocaba la limpieza general de la casa.

Cuando Ryuichiro se marchó, Kaoru se puso a ello. Hizo la cama, lavó los platos, pasó el aspirador, puso lavadoras, secadoras... Pero no pudo resistirse y envió a Ryuichiro a hacer la compra, insistiendo en que comprase varios paquetes de cerveza Usagi y papel higiénico doble cara extrafino.

Cuando Ryuichiro llegó cargado con las bolsas, Kaoru lo esperaba medio muerto de risa en la bañera, pero con su habitual cara de póquer para disimular, pero Ryu ya empezaba a pensar que se estaba burlando de él... Y muy bien.

-Ryuichiro, sécame.  
-Es vergonzoso que a tu edad me estés pidiendo aún eso.  
-Cállate y bésame... Digo, sécame. -Ryu acercó una toalla a la cabeza de Kaoru, y éste lo sorprendió con un beso, corto pero apasionado.

 _Ya tengo ganas de volver a nuestros papeles normales..._

Mientras Kaoru se vestía, Ryuichiro se marchó a preparar algo para comer. Comieron juntos, hablando de cosas triviales, y después de que Ryu lavara los platos -una pequeña venganza- se sentaron en el sofá para ver algo de televisión.

Encontraron una película interesante y se quedaron absortos... O mejor dicho, dormidos.

#####

-Ryuichiro... Ryuichiro, despierta...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices...?  
-Nos hemos quedado dormidos en el sofá...  
-Oh... Eso dice mucho de la calidad de las películas que emiten los sábados por la tarde. Vamos Kaoru, hay que darse prisa...

Esa noche saldrían a cenar fuera. Tenían una reserva en el famoso y caro restaurante XXX, donde solía acudir lo mejor de la clase alta de Tokyo, y entre ellos no faltaba Isaka Ryuichiro.

Se pusieron sus trajes, Ryu con su característico traje morado oscuro y Kaoru con su clásico traje marrón, y en el coche de éste último llegaron al restaurante justo a la hora.

Entraron en un reservado donde les sirvieron una selección de manjares acompañados de vinos aún mejores. Pero Ryu esta vez, procuró comer bastante para que el alcohol no le hiciese tanto efecto. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho la reserva por algo...

-Voy un momento al lavabo, ahora vuelvo. -Dijo Ryu, y aprovechó para mirar en los diferentes reservados, para ver los que estaban ocupados.

Y como esperaba, ¡no falló! Dos reservados a la izquierda del suyo, se encontraba el afamado escritor Usami Akihiko disfrutando de una cena romántica con su querido novio, Misaki, también conocido como Chibi-tan.

U

sami estaba tranquilo y relajado, incluso sonriente. No se fijaba en lo que comía, sólo estaba pendiente de Misaki y sus diferentes expresiones. Ese jovencito, a pesar de llevar años al lado de Akihiko, aún se ponía nervioso en ocasiones y se sentía fuera de lugar, pero era evidente que se amaban. Y desde luego, su boda sería muy romántica...

 _Ay. Akihiko y Chibi-tan se casarán próximamente. Seguro que tendrán una boda de ensueño, como en las comedias y mangas románticos... Algún día me gustaría casarme con Kaoru... ¡Concéntrate, Ryuichiro! Estás hablando como una doncella y no deberías pensar en eso... ¡Tienes un plan!_

Pues nada... Hay que poner en práctica el plan.

Ryuichiro regresó al reservado como si nada, y hablando con Kaoru se las arregló para decirle quiénes estaban cenando en el mismo restaurante.

-Ah, Kaoru, por cierto... Unos amigos nuestros están cenando dos reservados a la izquierda de aquí. Deberías ir y saludarlos...  
-Ryuichiro... ¿Esto es una venganza?  
-Sí -Esboza una gran sonrisa. -Y deberías cumplirla... Sabes que fuiste tu quien empezó este juego.  
-De acuerdo. -Ryuichiro sabía jugar, Kaoru debía reconocerlo. Se dirigió al reservado donde estaban tan tranquilos Akihiko y Misaki, y...

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Akihiko!  
-Asahina-san -Akihiko le dirigió una mirada asesina. -¿Es que Isaka-san tiene miedo de venir a verme?  
-Usagi-san... Recuerda que lo amenazaste con tirarlo por la ventana... -Dijo Misaki en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.  
-Sí, y a usted lo respeto, Asahina-san... Pero como me moleste lo tiro a usted también.  
-¡Vamos, Akihiko! ¡No seas así! Con lo tierno que era de niño. ¿Sabes que cuando volvió de Inglaterra...? -Dirigiéndose a Misaki, que tenía una gran sensación de déjà vu. Cuando terminó de hablar con Misaki se acercó demasiado a Akihiko.  
-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto... Y aceptas salir conmigo alguna vez?

Akihiko miró a Asahina con ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. Ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa, cuando se oyó una voz burlona en el pasillo, acompañada de una sonora carcajada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Asahina-san, se ha contagiado de la locura de su jefe? -Los hombres qie estaban dentro del reservado callaron, intentando reconocer la voz. Pero había para todos.

-Vaya, Akihiko, no sabía que de niño eras tan tierno. Gracias por la información. Ese jovencito con el que estás comprometido ha de tener mucha suerte. -Misaki sólo quería fundirse con el piso.

-Ya llegó el que faltaba... -Akihiko miró al tipo que esperaba en el pasillo, visiblemente divertido. -Maldito Takano... No me extraña que Onodera no se declare.  
-No se declara, pero me ha invitado a cenar. Al final hay que ser práctico. ¿Verdad que sí, Asahina-san? -Takano sonreía ampliamente. Había venido a una cena romántica y había encontrado una escena surrealista. No podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. -Bueno, ¿van a pegarse o regreso con Ritsu? ¿O mejor le digo que venga y tome ejemplo?

Akihiko no sabía a quién matar primero, si al loco de Asahina o al insolente de Takano. Misaki aún se moría de la vergüenza... Y entonces llegó él.

-¡Asahina! -Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa. -Usami-sensei, discúlpeme... Me voy a llevar a nuestro tonto secretario y ya vendré a disculparme.  
-Ni lo sueñes, Isaka-san. Aún sigo queriendo tirarte por la ventana...  
-¡Oh, pero si es Takano! Tu nanahikari está en el baño, lavándose la cara de modo frenético y preguntándole a los dioses por qué se le ocurrió invitarte a cenar. Yo de ti iría a buscarlo antes de que se volviese loco. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos...

-Aquí estáis todos locos. ¡VENGA, LARGO DE AQUÍ! -Rugió Akihiko, provocando las risas mal disimuladas de los otros tres.

Los caminos de los tres sonrientes hombres se separaron. Una pareja se fue a buscar el coche para irse a casa, el hombre restante se metió en el baño para ver si su pareja se había cortado las venas con el espejo...

Día 6. Objetivo: Fastidiar a Usami Akihiko, CUMPLIDO.

#####

* * *

¡Buenas! Llegamos al final... nos queda el último capítulo y un extra.

Aquí quería recrear lo que pasó en el capítulo 7 de la primera temporada de Junjou Romantica. Ok, no, lo deformé.

Me despido con Takano: Me gusta ser un mantenido :D

SALUDITOS


	7. Día 7: Lo único que nos falta

Día 7: ¡El capítulo que os hará querer mataros!

El domingo es un día de descanso. Algunos aprovechan para descansar, otros para hacer deporte, otros para estar en familia...

Y nuestra pareja, Ryu y Kaoru, aún no había salido de la cama. La accidentada cena de la noche anterior los había dejado muy cansados, y no querían levantarse...

Estaban juntos en la cama, abrazados, en la posición de "la cucharita", cuando de repente, a Ryu se le ocurre una idea:

-Kaoru... Aún nos falta algo por probar.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Al cambio de papeles... En el aspecto sexual.

-Dijiste que no lo haríamos, si yo no quería... -Kaoru se sonrojó un poco. Como casi siempre, había subestimado a Ryu, y éste se acordaba perfectamente de su apuesta.  
-¿De verdad lo quieres?  
-Me gustaría, Kaoru... -Dijo volviéndose hacia él.  
-Bien. Sedúceme, entonces. -Kaoru se había tumbado de espaldas en la cama y esperaba que Ryuichiro iniciase la acción.

Ryuichiro no se lo pensó dos veces y se posicionó encima de Kaoru para besarlo, con besos húmedos, apasionados y algunos mordiscos, que demostraban las intenciones del menor.

Cuando pararon para tomar aire, Ryuichiro atacó el cuello de su pareja, dejando unas bonitas marcas que tardarían un par de días en desaparecer. Hoy Kaoru era suyo, y quería confirmarlo...

Ryu seguía atacando el cuello de su amante, en ocasiones subía hasta su oreja, donde prestaba bastante atención al sensible lóbulo.

Kaoru disfrutaba de las atenciones, y disfrutó aún más cuando Ryuichiro bajó con la lengua hasta su pecho, y empezó a lamer sus pezones por turnos, y el que no lamía lo estimulaba con los dedos, pellizcando suavemente.

Así estuvo un rato, y a Ryu se le ocurrió bajar su mano hacia la ropa interior de Kaoru, encontrando un miembro muy en forma.

 _Mis caricias están dando resultado. Pero aún quiero disfrutar un poco más..._

Ryuichiro, animado y excitado, continuó lamiendo el pecho de Kaoru unos minutos más, y luego bajó hasta su ombligo, donde se detuvo un momento, haciéndole cosquillas con la lengua.

Siguió bajando hasta el inicio de su abultada ropa interior, pero pasó de largo y se dedicó a acariciar a su amante en las piernas y muslos. Lo acariciaba dando suaves toques con los dedos y subía hasta sus ingles, que estimuló también con la lengua...

Al final llegó a la parte íntima de Kaoru, pero aún tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco más, por lo que lamió a través de la ropa interior una vez, y otra, y otra...

Al fin se decidió a quitarle la molesta ropa interior a Kaoru. Éste ya casi se encontraba en su límite y su miembro ya se veía un pocl húmedo a causa del líquido preseminal.

Ryuichiro se lo metió en la boca. Tragó las gotas de ese líquido y se dedicó a pasar la lengua por toda su extensión, para luego empezar a succionar. Kaoru no pudo evitarlo y cogió a Ryu por la cabeza para marcar el ritmo que quería, se encontraba en su límite y no podría aguantar mucho más.

Ryuichiro siguió con estaba haciendo... Y no tardó en tener la boca llena de la esencia masculina de su amor.

 _Perfecto... Ahora toca la segunda parte._

Después de tragar toda la esencia de Kaoru, siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a su entrada, allí donde nadie había accedido antes.

Rodeó su entrada con la lengua y empezó a dilatarla, con paciencia y dedicación. Kaoru se sentía extraño, pero, por raro que parezca, en esta ocasión le gustaba sentirse dominado.

Ryuichiro cambió la lengua por los dedos, insertando dos de una vez y moviéndolos simulando unas tijeras. Se animó a meter el tercer dedo y empezó a fingir embestidas, enroscando sus dedos hasta tocar un punto que hizo que Kaoru casi se volviese a correr allí mismo.

 _Suficiente. Llegó el momento._

Kaoru continuaba tumbado en la cama. Ryu separó del todo sus piernas y posicionó su miembro delante de la entrada que previamente había dilatado. Para entonces Ryu ya se hallaba muy empalmado y su miembro empezaba a dolerle... Necesitaba hacerle el amor a su pareja, rápidamente.

Se introdujo en él, sin prisas, con calma. Hay que tratar bien a los primerizos. Estar dentro de su amado Kaoru era una sensación sublime, más allá de cualquier descripción. Pero aún no podía moverse como quisiera, debía darle tiempo a su amante para acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Cuando Kaoru se sintió un poco más seguro, le hizo una señal a Ryu para empezar a moverse. Empezó con movimientos suaves, para que ambos hombres sintieran placer. Siguió con embestidas más rapidas y certeras, que hicieron que Kaoru también empezara a moverse. Establecieron un ritmo más rápido, y en una de esas estocadas Ryu volvió a tocar la próstata de Kaoru, por lo que intentó dar en ese punto las siguientes veces, a la vez que cogía el miembro otra vez duro de Kaoru y lo masturbaba para asegurarle un increíble orgasmo.

A partir de ahí, no podían durar mucho. El placer los invadió por completo y ya no podían dar marcha atrás.

Se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. El primero en hacerlo fue Kaoru, entre la mano y el abdomen de Ryu, que no tardó en inundar el interior de su amado con su esencia.

El acto los había dejado agotados. Ryu salió de Kaoru para desplomarse a su lado...

#####

-Ryuichiro... ¿Dónde has aprendido esas técnicas?  
-Kaoru, me has despertado... Bueno, estos días he estado leyendo la colección de _Junai Romantica,_ ya lo sabes. También leí algún manga BL interesante...  
-Ya, claro... -Suspiró Kaoru. Ya se sabe que los mangas BL son buena fuente de información. Ya era bastante tarde, así que Kaoru intentó levantarse de la cama y...  
-Ryuichiro... ¿Podrías levantarte y hacer el desayuno?  
-Oh, ¿por qué? Creo que gané la apuesta...  
-Es que no puedo levantarme... -Ryu lo comprendió enseguida. ¡A Kaoru le dolían las caderas!  
-¡Ajajá! ¡Incluso a los superhombres como tú les duelen las caderas cuando cambian de roles! Bien bien, te traeré el desayuno a la cama, y luego nos iremos a la bañera...

Kaoru paseó su mirada por la habitación que compartían, y encima de la mesita de noche de Ryuichiro vio el interesante manga BL que había estado leyendo días atrás. Lo cogió para hojearlo...

 _Jugando a los médicos. Suena interesante..._

 **FIN**


	8. EXTRA Jugando a los médicos

_**Nombre del manga: Jugando a los médicos**_  
 _ **Autor/a: Usagi Rose**_  
 _ **Género: BL**_  
 _ **Editorial: Marukawa Shoten**_  
 _ **Primera edición: Agosto 2018**_  
 _ **Sinopsis: Un malhumorado profesor de literatura llega muy cansado a su casa después de un día duro de trabajo. Tan cansado que incluso se siente mal... ¿Qué mejor remedio que una revisión a fondo hecha por su pareja... que además es médico? NO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**_

El profesor de literatura Isaka Ryuichiro se dirigía a su casa después de una dura semana de trabajo. Dar clases a alumnos de 18 años con las hormonas revueltas era duro, y Ryuichiro como profesor era bastante estricto y exigente, llegando incluso a lanzar cosas a los alumnos que no atendían.

 _Qué duro es ser profesor de ineptos que no entienden la importancia de la literatura... ¿Estará esperándome Kaoru en casa?_

La pareja de Isaka, Asahina Kaoru, trabajaba como pediatra en el hospital de la zona, pero tenía que hacer muchas guardias, por lo que no se veían mucho.

Ryuichiro estaba tan cansado que empezaba incluso a sentirse mal. Le dolía la cabeza, y para cuando entró en su edificio se movía por inercia, puesto que no veía por dónde iba.

Pero hoy era uno de esos extraños días en que Kaoru lo esperaba en casa, sonriente como siempre, con la cena preparada y un buen baño caliente.

 _Qué suerte tengo de tener a Kaoru._

-¡Bienvenido, Ryu! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? -Kaoru se acercó para besarlo. Ryuichiro lo habría apartado, pero se sentía tan débil que lo dejó hacer, y al entrar simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Ryu, estás extraño. ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Kaoru... Tengo frío, y no me encuentro bien.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te revise?  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Ryu, soy médico. Vamos a la cama...

Kaoru cogió en brazos a Ryu y lo acostó en la cama que compartían.

Ryu se sentía cansado, pero no podía negarse a uma revisión a fondo hecha por su pareja.  
-Kaoru... Me duele la cabeza.  
-De acuerdo. -Kaoru se tumbó con cuidado encima de Ryu y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego le besó las mejillas, y por fin atacó sus labios, al principio de forma tierna pero poco a poco se volvió más apasionado.

-Kaoru... Tengo calor. -Habían parado para tomar aire. Kaoru entendió lo que le pedía Ryu y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Cuando dejó su pecho al descubierto, se quedó contemplándolo y preguntó:  
-¿Dónde te duele?  
-Me duele todo el cuerpo, Kaoru...  
-De acuerdo. Pues habrá que revisarte completamente. -Kaoru se dispuso a "revisarlo" con la boca, empezando por el cuello, el cual marcó dos o tres veces, al final sí le dolería... Ya le daría una pomada al día siguiente.

El médico experto siguió bajando por el pecho de su pareja, encontrando los pezones duros e hinchados, que estimuló con la lengua haciendo gemir a Ryuichiro.  
-¿Te duele aquí?  
-No... Me duele aquí. -Ryuichiro decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel y llevó la mano de Kaoru hasta su ropa interior.  
-Está bien, yo me encargo. -Dijo Kaoru quitando esa molesta prenda. Cogió el miembro duro de Ryuichiro y se dedicó a atenderlo y acariciarlo con maestría, a los pocos minutos ya sw encontraba chorreando líquido preseminal.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que le mostró tres dedos de su otra mano al excitado Ryuichiro, que comprendió enseguida.  
-Diga _aaaaaaah..._ -Ryuichiro se metió esos dedos en su boca y no los sacó hasta dejarlos bien humedecidos.

Kaoru empezó a dilatarlo mientras seguía estimulando su miembro, de esa forma la intromisión no sería tan dolorosa y le aseguraría un increíble primer orgasmo... Ante todo, el bienestar de su _paciente._

Metió primero un dedo y lo movió en círculos, para acostumbrarlo. Cuando pareció aceptarlo mejor, metió el segundo dedo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras. Metió el tercer dedo y empezó a embestir... Para ese momento y a juzgar por los altos gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta, Ryuichiro estaba muy cerca de llegar al clímax.

Kaoru siguió con lo que hacía, con más ímpetu si cabe.

 _Mano arriba, mano abajo._  
 _Dedos dentro, dedos fuera._

Ryuichiro gemía cada vez más alto:  
-Ah... Kaoru, Kaoru... ME CORRO...

Lo hizo en la mano de Kaoru, que se lamió los dedos mientras Ryuichiro se moría de la vergüenza.  
-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!  
-Porque salió de ti... Todo lo que venga de Ryuichiro-sama _me gusta._

Mientras decía esas palabras entró lentamente en Ryuichiro, más relajado por el reciente orgasmo pero aún un poco estrecho, así que tuvo que ir con cuidado y quedarse quieto un momento, hasta que Ryuichiro empezara a mover sus caderas. Mientras tanto y para distraerse lo volvió a besar en los labios...

Ryu se movió a los pocos minutos y establecieron un ritmo constante de embestidas, hasta que Kaoru dio en la próstata de su amante.  
-¡Ahí...! ¡Sí... ahí!  
-¿Dónde? Dímelo...  
-Quiero que me des... ¡ahí!

Los cuerpos de ambos hombres estaban empapados en sudor y sus movimientos se habían vuelto más rápidos, frenéticos.

-Kaoru... Estoy a punto...  
-Yo también, hagámoslo juntos.

Un par de embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Kaoru vaciándose en el interior de Ryu y ese último entre ambos vientres. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos intentando regular sus respiraciones, hasta que Kaoru salió del cuerpo de su pareja y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Sí. Ya no me duele nada, gracias _doctor Kaoru..._

-¿Quién ha ganado la apuesta?  
-Creo que quedamos en empate, _Ryuichiro-sama._ Por cierto, me gustó lo que hicimos esta noche. ¿Cuál será el próximo manga BL que recrearemos?  
-El lunes vamos a primera hora a Sapphire y cogemos unos cuantos. Ahora, déjame dormir.

¡ **FIN!**

* * *

Señores, señoras, ¡se acabó lo que se daba!

N/a: el manga es falso, más falso que un billete de 15€.

Saluditos 😘😘😘


End file.
